Trapped
by thedevilscherub
Summary: Draco and Harry have been recruited by a much more powerful force than they could have imagined. They are given power respect and everything they could want, but is their free will worth it? The boys struggle against the darkness that is enveloping them..
1. Default Chapter

A.n- This is just a sort of prologue. If I get reviews I'll continue and a lot of the holes will be filled in. Just review on if you think it has potential. Feel free to criticize, I need it.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any characters all rights belong to J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot. Not making any profit this is purely for my amusement. The lyrics in this chapter belong to Nine Inch nails. From the song Sin.  
  
A heavy drumbeat filled the air, sinister and dark. Draco Malfoy was shaking as the demon controlled his body. He had no control over the dark words that slid from his mouth. A collar was wrapped around his neck connected to a heavy chain. A dark figure was laughing as the darkness swirled around the pale blond boy. He fell to his knees his mouth open in a silent cry. This was not the proud Draco Malfoy of Hogwarts, not the aristocratic son of Lucius Malfoy. This was a monster in the making. Soon he would have enough power the throw off the demon, to destroy it, to get revenge for this torture.  
  
The thousands of years old demon was filled with hate and malice that was soon filling the young boy in front of him. He would soon take over the dark domain, millions of powerful followers just waiting for his initiation. Once the time came the world would be at his mercy. The demon was making sure he would not end up on the side of the light once he took his place on the throne. If torturing him was what it took to separate him from his humanity then so be it. However Draco Malfoy did not bow down to anyone, he was fighting with every ounce of his being, unfortunately to no avail.  
  
The only one more difficult was the other human chosen to take the current rulers place. The green-eyed boy was trembling with effort unable to shake the possession. He was a powerful wizard, he had faced the dark lord and lived, but it was all nothing compared to this. Nothing. He too performed the dark eerie lyrics unwillingly to the crowd of thousands gathered to see their future rulers beaten and broken. It was a strange twisted tradition but it ensured good leadership. For the evil beings anyways. This was a world separate from the world of humans, yet right under their noses.  
  
You give me the reason.  
  
You give me control.  
  
I gave you my Purity.  
  
My Purity you stole.  
  
Did you think I wouldn't recognize this compromise?  
  
Am I just too stupid to realize.  
  
Stale incense old sweat and lies lies lies  
  
The crowd roared in approval, much to the disgust of the two teenage boys. They didn't want any part of this and couldn't understand why out of billions they had been chosen. They had been fighting for too long it seemed there was no hope. They wouldn't be able to tell anyone even if they tried, they would have to sit through their everyday lives, no one knowing the torture they went through when the sun went down. The only thing that got them through each day was the thought that it may be their last; they wanted to make it count. Never had their friends been so important.  
  
It comes down to this.  
  
Your kiss.  
  
Your fist.  
  
And your strain.  
  
it gets under my skin.  
  
within.  
  
Take in the extent of my sin  
  
you give me the anger.  
  
You give me the nerve.  
  
Carry out the sentence.  
  
I get what I deserve.  
  
I'm just an effigy to be defaced.  
  
To be disgraced.  
  
Your need for me has been replaced.  
  
And if I can't have everything well then just give me a taste.  
  
Draco was disgusted at the words coming out of his mouth, the voice it was not his own. His eyes were an icy white pupils gone, dressed in clothes he despised. Hell he despised himself. Sure he would have power, wealth, respect, fear, everything a good slytherin should want. But he wouldn't have his freedom, and that was something worth more than anything these beings could offer. It was too late though, they had changed him, and he would never be human again. Never again, for the long eternity that stretched ahead. He was a vampire, a vampire prince, soon to be king.  
  
He knew when they mysteriously disappeared the world would go insane looking for Harry, comb the world over, but they wouldn't find him. He wasn't worried about Voldermort Harry could even now take care of him with a glace. The part that scared him was once Harry was forced to be complete evilness, would he want to? Draco knew he wouldn't be saved, but Harry stood a chance if only his friends knew. They could snap him out of it; those were the people Harry cared for most. Draco began to wonder what would happen if some how they did escape this transformation.  
  
They would still be forced to be rulers, still just as powerful. The millions of vampire would still follow whatever they said, even if they chose to follow the light. The vampires couldn't care one way or the other. That was why the current king was making sure it wouldn't happen. Draco sighed as he was released and stalked off stage Harry behind him, as well as the other chosen ones. Joseph and Billy, two muggles under the same curse as him.  
  
He was hungry, which meant blood. He didn't hunt thank God. In fact no vampires did, they had someone who was bonded to them for eternity, able to give blood without being hurt. They were able to supply much more blood than regular humans and often were shared by a group of vampires called a clan. In this case Billy Joe Harry and Himself were a clan. Their... donor was a girl named Amy. Just a random girl, a muggle from America. She was nice, quiet mostly; hell what could they talk about? They certainly didn't talk about feeding it made it less awkward.  
  
Draco sighed, he would be sent back to Hogwarts forced to wake up in the morning as if he had actually slept and be forced to keep silent about this night just as always. Fun. He was sure it was worse for Harry though, the boy barely talked when he was here, but none of them did really. They weren't enemies anymore it wasn't tolerated. Besides they didn't have the energy to fight, things were hard enough as it was. This world was twisted and strange. Why would these creatures choose random people, give them power, beat them into submission, and make them into rulers? Maybe the years just got to them, or maybe...maybe it just worked. 


	2. wear and tear

A.N- Ok thought I would give this one more shot and see if anyone was interested. Please review if anyone wants to see this continued.

Disclaimer- Don't own the characters or Hogwarts they belong to J.K Rowling.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as hestared blankly into his porridge. If he had been just a little more awake he might have noticed the worried looks Hermione and Ron were exchanging. Or the worried glances he was receiving from most of his housemates for that matter. But Harry Potter just stared at his breakfast and tried not to fall asleep in it. He was so tired and so depressed that each breath of air he took seemed to be torture, and it showed. Harry Potter looked like _shit._He just couldn't see the meaning of going on like this knowing one day he would disappear from his bed and never be returned. One day Harry Potter would cease to exist and the world would have yet another monster to fear.

"Harry, did you get any sleep last night?" Hermione asked quietly referring to the dark circles under his now dull green eyes.

"Yeah I 't get comfortable" Harry lied.

Ron opened his mouth as if to say something but Hermione just sadly shook her head. Harry took no notice and began poking at the porridge with his spoon.

Across the Great hall Draco wasn't doing much better.

"Dracooo" Pansy whined latching onto his arm trying to get a response from the sullen boy.

"What?!" he snapped turning to face her glaring daggers. She recoiled not expecting nor wanting this kind of reaction.

"Y-You just seem um… is something wrong?" The startled girl asked.

"No, Now leave me alone!" Draco yelled in frustration. Pansy just nodded. Yet in less than an hour he knew she would be back at his side pawing at him and whining for attention. Not feeling hungry in the slightest Draco got up without a word and swept out of the Great hall.

The Golden trio watched Malfoy exit the great hall leaving a plate of untouched food behind.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Hermione muttered.

"Why would you care?" asked Rob munching away on his toast.

"I didn't say I cared but… he's acting strange" Hermione said. Ron just shrugged.

'Figures they'd notice Malfoys behavior when I'm wasting away right in front of them' Harry thought bitterly, but it took too much strength to be angry so he let it go.

"Well, lets get going to Potions." Hermione said and began to get up when she realized Harry's breakfast sat untouched except for his halfhearted poking at it. Ron noticed as well.

"Mate, you haven't eaten a thing!" he said in shock.

"Not hungry," Harry mumbled not even trying to be convincing.

"Maybe you should see Madame pomphrey because that can't be healthy" Rob advised in concern.

"Oh Harry just tell us what's wrong!" Hermione finally burst out. Harry met her eyes and felt guilty, unshed tears glittered in the morning light and he looked away.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." he said softly and walked away leaving his two friends behind.


	3. Hope?

A.N- Ok I know these chapters are short but… well I'll try to keep updating to make up for it.

Shadow seeker - Your review really motivated me to update. For now I'm going to concentrate on this story, I hope you keep reading. Feel free to criticize I need it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot and the vampires. Characters belong to J.K Rowling.

Potions went by in a blur for both Harry and Draco. The only difference was Harry got points taken for some mundane reason he didn't even take notice of and Draco didn't, and so it was a fairly normal Potions class. When class ended Harry gathered up his things and followed Hermione and Ron to their next class.

"Another DADA class" Ron sighed, which any other year may have been unusual but this year they had yet another teacher.

"Well, it could be worse… at least this professor knows what she's talking about" Hermione said although she wasn't very convincing.

"Yeah but she's so bloody boring! Any none of its useful anyways!" Ron complained. Although Harry was silent he agreed, he had been hoping to find some way to defeat the vampire king before it was too late but he wasn't going to find it in this class. They ended the room and settled in for another long lecture, or in Harry's case and chance to let his mind wander.

It was early October of their sixth year and the war with Voldermort was looming closer everyday but that wasn't what Harry worried about. No, his thoughts went back to right after his birthday…

There had been no grand kidnapping scene no struggle no fight, no one had even known he was gone. He went to bed one night in his small second hand bedroom and woke up in chains. He had tensed and struggled and screamed expecting to see Voldermort and death eaters but instead he had just been greeted by one man. The man was tall, at least 6'5 and had long black hair and red eyes. He smiled flashing fang. Of course Harry still being young and well…stupid had demanded to know where he was and who the man was and other information he know wished he didn't know.

The man had stared at him for a long time as Harry continued to struggle in vain. Then he silenced him with a mere wave of his hand.

"Young man, you are so…full of life. Well, that will change. I will explain exactly what is going to happen. You will be broken, we will squeeze the life and will out of you and fill you however we see fit. You will be…custom made you could say. You see, you are to be the new ruler of the vampire species, why? Simply because I willed it to be so. But we cannot have you enlisting all the vampire to run off to fight the good fight so you will have to be… changed to suit our needs. Understand?"

The speech hadn't been spectacular nor had it filled him with fear (although it had scared him of course). The man gave him no name or any explanation of how he had gotten him there. At first he thought it was simply impossible, he would never break, he would never become evil, he wouldn't be a monster, he wouldn't! Yet after a few more nights of… "learning" he realized they were trying to make him evil and a monster- not yet anyways. They were simply trying to break him. After that he wouldn't have any say in the matter. It was then that Harry Potter was filled with fear.

He had learned that there were others in his same predicament, and they were to make up a group of advisors in a way. An inner circle you could call it. He had only learned who they were a few days before school started again. When he learned Draco Malfoy was one of them he felt nothing strangely. Just nothing. They both just seemed to accept it with a quiet tiredness. Nothing changed between them, well nothing much. They didn't fight in school any more, but more ignored each other.

The start of school didn't change anything either, of course the vampire ruler had made sure that the Order was getting letters every three days in Harry's own handwriting, so no one thought any thing was out of place. Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by Hermione shaking him.

"Harry come on class has ended! You just spaced out, is something wrong?" she asked her hand on his shoulder.

"No…no just thinking" Harry said avoiding her eyes and began to gather his things. Hermione sighed. Ron shrugged. Harry just walked away.

"We've got to do something, 'mione" Rob said, he hated seeing Harry like this.

"Yes, well there's something he can't tell us so we're just going to have to find out for ourselves" she said in a determined voice.

Neither noticed the blond who had been quietly eavesdropping. Draco allowed himself a small smile at Hermione's words. Maybe there was hope…maybe.


	4. Suspicious

A.N- Ok I'm trying I'm trying! Please review! IT means so much!

Shadowseeker- Your reviews always make me update they are so awesome. Thank you so much for the compliment. I feel so…happy lol. You are the bestest. This is for you points to chapter below

Disclaimer- I don't own, so you don't sue,deal? Sounds good to me.

Hermione sighed as Harry left the common room to go take a nap. As happy as she was that he was catching up on much needed sleep, he had a lot of homework. She knew his health was more important but he was falling behind and the teachers were taking notice as well. For once the coziness of the comfy familiar room did nothing to calm her worries.

" 'Mione, what are we going to do?" Ron asked after his best friend has disappeared into the Dorms.

"Well he isn't sleeping and there's a reason, that's the first thing we need to figure out, what that reason is"

"Well he's not going to tell us" Ron stated the obvious.

"So we have to find out on our own" Hermione added in a tone that screamed it was the obvious thing to do (which it was).

"How?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed, Ron really was a good friend but he wasn't so bright.

"You'll have to watch him tonight, see if he leaves his bed" She said in a matter a fact tone.

"I'll have to stay up all night?!" Rob asked already mourning his precious sleep.

"Ron! It's for Harry! Don't be selfish" Hermione scolded. Ron look sheepish and apologized. "Well since there's nothing we can do now, get started on that essay" Hermione ordered picking up her own homework.

" 'Mione… " Ron whined but picked up his quill nonetheless.

That night luck was on Ron's side as Harry forgot to close his curtains of his bed. He had been so exhausted and didn't particularly care if anyone noticed he was missing, in fact it would have been a blessing. He didn't even know how they got him out of his bed only that somehow he always ended up falling asleep even when he tried to stay away and he always woke up on a cold stone floor next to Draco with a collar around his neck and the vampire king smiling cruelly down at him. Tonight would be no different.

Ron blinked his tired eyes and tried to stay focused on Harrys sleeping form. Yup still there. The boy had fallen asleep only minutes ago after tossing and turning for sometime. Ron turned to see just how late it was to find it was only 11:00 p.m. Well if Harry slept 'til morning it shouldn't be so bad, so why had he been looking so horribly dead these past few days? He turned back to his sleeping friend to find the lump under the blankets was gone. None of the blankets or sheet had been disturbed except for the fact that they now laid flat on the bed. The bed was empty. Not believing his eyes Ron crept out of bed and went over to Harry bed. He patted the space where Harry had been not two minutes ago. The bed was really empty. Harry Potter was gone.

How did he do it? He couldn't have gotten out of bed under his invisibility cloak and out of the room so fast and not that quietly…Ron's mind raced. And the sheets and blanket even if he had stopped to put them back they couldn't- it was impossible. Ron stumbled back over to his own bed. What on Earth was going on?

"Poor thing, you look so tired" The king mocked Harry who sat on the floor staring straight ahead of him. He did not reply. What was the point? He had nothing to say.

"My, my, my he looks…empty" another robed figure jeered.

"Yes…quite empty" the king murmured with an evil glint in his eye. He began to laugh and the horrible sound bounced off the walls. "I do believe its time for phase two…" and with that Harry, Draco, Billy, and Joe were dragged off.


	5. MOnster

A.N- Yey for my one reviewer shadowseeker!! Your reviews are what keep me writing! OH and Happy new years to everyone J

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this fic except for the vampires (excluding harry and draco) they all belong to J.K Rowling.

Oh he wanted it, oh how he wanted it. The blood was oozing and flowing and gushing glistening bright red in the flickering torch light. The empty hollow area inside of him screamed for it, begged for it, pleaded for it. He strained against the chains that held him back from the bleeding girl. He felt his fangs grow and puncture his own lip but no blood spilled out for he had none to spare. She was lifeless just waiting there so close yet so far.

"Do you want it Harry? Do you want the blood?" a silky voice asked him. He nodded in desperation. It was all that mattered, the blood that was slowly dripping down from that gushing wound. The fact that a helpless teenage girl no older than him lay lifeless in front of him did not even register but the blood did. Suddenly the chains snapped and he was upon her. He closed his lips around the wound and sucked and all that wonderful blood came rushing into his mouth and down his throat and he moaned in pleasure.

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry found it was just a little bit easier to get out of bed. He wasn't as tired as before. He pondered on it and suddenly the memories of last night hit him like a freight train. He stumbled backwards falling back onto his bed. He had given in. He had fed on a helpless muggle. Of course it was the same one he always fed on, the one he was assigned to feed on but this time it was different… this time he had wanted it. This time he had been a monster.

He wondered if she had been forced to go through that with all four of them and he shuddered. How could he? He sat there paralyzed in horror until the stirring of his dorm mates brought him out of his thoughts. He numbly made his way to the showers thinking to himself he would have to ask Draco about it somehow. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed Ron's bed was empty which was a first since it was still fairly early.

Ron was down in the common room with Hermione. No one else had come down yet so it was empty except for the two six years.

"he was just gone- I swear 'mione, it's impossible" Ron exclaimed waving his hands about.

"Then it must be someone else, but why would they take him and return him? What's going on?" Hermione wondered out loud her mind going into high gear. "For some reason I don't think its Voldermort…" she mused , a thoughtful look on her face.

"But then…who else could be after Harry?" Ron questioned. It wasn't fair that Harry already had one dark lord after him, but some other unnamed evil? It was just unthinkable. Hermione did not answer and Ron knew better than to interrupt her when she was thinking so deeply. Unfortunately if Hermione had been destined to come upon the answer that morning it was ruined when a group of Gryffindor boys came down the stairs from the dorms chatting loudly, breaking Hermione's concentrating. Harry trailed behind them silently.

"Hey mate" Ron greeted.

"Hey" Harry said absent mindedly not even looking at Ron.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Hermione asked alarmed by their friends even more unusual than normal behavior.

"Yeah" Harry said still staring off into space, but he didn't explain only walked off towards the Great hall leaving his two friends behind.

"We've got to do something" said Hermione her voice sounding more determined than ever. Ron just nodded as they made their way silently to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile Harry had begun thinking of some way to talk to Draco without people noticing as he slowly made his way to Breakfast knowing he wouldn't eat a bite of it. Fortunately for him Draco had the same idea and he found himself yanked off into an unused classroom. He wasn't even surprised when he found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy. Draco took a deep breath.

"Did it happen to you too?"

A.N- Haha leaving it there, I'm evil. You review I update.


	6. Getting help

A.N- Wow, shadowseeker- I was so touched that you actually reviewed asking me to come back I had to keep going. You are so wonderful wipes tear away I know this is short but lately I have been very busy with school, but I had to post something because it meant a lot that you are still a loyal reviewer.

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except my plot. All else belongs to J.k Rowling

Harry immediately looked to the side avoiding Draco's eyes. Although he knew this was coming it didn't make it any easier to admit.

"Well?" Draco hissed looked over his shoulder making sure no one was coming towards where they were hidden. Harry suddenly felt a surge of anger at Draco's behavior that he couldn't quite explain.

"Why are you bothering to ask?! You know it did! You know what happened!" Harry exploded, his voice tinged with pain and helplessness and anger he shoved Draco away and crossed his arms. Draco was speechless, shocked at this unexpected surge of anger, he knew they weren't close but he hadn't expected Harry to be angry at _him_.

"I just…well… fine! We can't keep ignoring this issue forever!" Draco snapped becoming frustrated and nearing desperation. Harry had to do something- he was the only one of them who could!

"What do we have to discuss, what could we possibly do?!" Harry yelled clearly not thinking of keeping his voice down. Draco however was more practical and knew Harry's shouting would attract students and tried to quiet the agitated boy.

"Don't make such a racket" he hissed, Harry just glared at him, tired, upset and wanting for forget about the whole ordeal. He pushed past Draco and left the other boy standing there alone. After a few moments Draco shook his head, snapping himself out of his stupor and scowled at Harry's behavior, the boy was being selfish and immature, after all without him the Wizarding world was doomed! He shook his head and headed towards the great hall as well, shoving several people out of the way.

Little did either of them know Hermione Granger had heard the whole thing, unfortunately it had all been vague but it confirmed her suspicions- something was horribly wrong.

Harry entered the Great Hall surprised to see Ron sitting alone eating breakfast. He slid next to Ron who was shoveling food into his mouth at the usual rate.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked quietly, but Ron just shrugged, not really answering. Their relationship had becoming strained to say the least and while Ron still cared about Harry he was at a loss as to how to act around his friend's strange behavior.

Just as Harry began poking at his breakfast Hermione plopped down on his other side.

"Where were you?" asked Harry being unusually conversational.

"Oh, library" Hermione said dismissing it with a wave of her hand. None of them said anything else as they finished their breakfasts. Hermione's mind was going a million miles an hour as she tried to figure out what was going on and where Malfoy fit into it. She couldn't help noticing Malfoy hadn't sounded like his usual self when speaking to Harry, in fact he had been acting very differently lately. She sighed to herself, when she had heard Harrys responses and how helpless he had sounded she knew it was something big, but why wouldn't he tell anyone? On their way to their first class Hermione slipped away hoping Harry wouldn't be mad, she had to inform the headmaster. This was something that seemed bigger than Harry or her could handle. Quietly slipping among the halls now vacated of students Hermione made her way to Dumbledore's office.


	7. Hopeless?

A.N- Wow I just realized this fic sucks. If anyone who's been reading this agrees and would like to Beta for me please email me at . Also I realize the characters are quit OOC but don't worry we'll be getting our heroic harry back (eventually). Thank you to my reviewer oasis you brought up a good point, hope this chapter clears that up.

Disclaimer- Down own any characters except the vampires all others belong to J.K Rowling

Dumbledore stared long and hard at the girl sitting before him. His eyes were gentle but stern, this was a serious issue she was bringing up. Hermione had just finished telling the headmaster about her suspicions and now sat fidgeting under his gaze.

"Well, Miss Granger I do agree this must be looked into." Dumbledore said.

"But…how he won't say anything, he can't!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice getting a bit frantic.

"Now, now I'm sure there is a way around this, perhaps a pensive could capture memories that would give us some insight as to what is going on?" Dumbledore suggested. At this Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"But…how would we get him to agree...?" she asked

"Why just ask of course" the headmaster said the familiar twinkle now present in his eyes. Hermione smiled and quickly excused herself to go find Harry. As she hurried along to her class (with a late pass of course) she thought about how to ask Harry to share his memeorieswithout sounding nosy. Before she could come up with a way though she was caught up in the days rigorous classes and didn't have a moment to think about it until later that afternoon. Sitting in the common room she explained the headmaster's idea to Ron in hushed tones. Ron looked equally relieved and hopeful that they would be able to figure it out and help Harry some how.

"Say where is Harry?" Hermione asked, she hadn't realized their friend hadn't been around for the last few hours, she felt a bit guilty about forgetting about him when he needed them most (even if he didn't show it).

"Uh...I haven't seen him for a while" said Ron an uneasy look coming over his features.

"Oh no, we should find him" Hermione said frowning as her stomach twisted…she had a horrible feeling. The two quickly left the Common room and started looking for the raven haired boy.

The dark haired boy was nowhere to be found- at least on the Hogwarts grounds. Harry found himself in a dungeon that he was unfortunately quite familiar with. Glancing around he noticed his group of advisors" were there as well. Before he could ponder how he came to be there the vampire king came in the room.

"Tsk, tsk, boys it seems I've been careless" the vampire king said softly, his fangs flashing in the torch light.

"Well you seem quite ready to be filled" he commented, but none of the rooms occupants seemed to take notice. Billy and Joe were mere muggles and had probably broken a while back whereas Draco seemed to give up after realizing Harry was not going o save them all.

In the back of Harry's mind the kings remark about being careless lingered, what had he meant by it? What had happened? These questions tugged at his subconscious but he was too tired to bother trying to answer them. Instead he kept his attention on the red eyes that stared down at him. Suddenly the Vampire king smiled just as Harry felt arms roughly grab him and drag him off. He let his limp body be dragged across the harsh stone floor idly wondering what they were going to do now.

Harry found himself in an empty room with a screen in front of him. The kings silky voice came from somewhere he couldn't see.

"It is time to learn the truth Harry" he said and the screen lit up. Harry was puzzled- it seemed like he was going to watch a movie. Suddenly his friends were on the screen and Harry realized what the king had meant.

The vampire king left the room of his predecessor as the "movie" of scene that had never even taken place began to play. Once the teen hated those he loved most it wouldn't be hard to get him to hate the rest of the world.


	8. Giving In

Disclaimer- Don't own Draco or Harry. They belong to J.K Rowling.

Harry told himself, no… no this didn't happen, as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. He watched as everyone he knew and loved complained about him and talked about him behind his back. ' No, this is fake, I know they wouldn't say these things!' Harry frantically tried to convince himself. Yet his excuses and thoughts became weaker and weaker as each word seemed to make more and more sense, and in fact soon it seemed only logical that all the people around him would turn their back on him. After all, he had been distant and stand- offish. After all he hadn't been a very good friend lately either. Yet a small voice in his head reminded him, didn't he have a reason? Shouldn't they have been concerned? After all on several occasions it had been clear that something was horribly _wrong_. Why hadn't they tried to figure it out? Why were they so quick to abandon him when things got rough?

Suddenly Harry felt angry and alone and very hateful. It hurt that suddenly he had no one. How many times had he stuck with them, after all they had been through, and suddenly he had no one. It wasn't fair, they knew how miserable his life was- how could they do this to him?! How could they leave him so alone? They weren't true friends at all. So what did he even need them for anyways? He didn't he didn't need anyone. If he had been in his right mind maybe he would have been shocked at how fast his moods had changed if he had been thinking clearly he would have realized obviously someone was playing mind games with him, but Harry Potter was not thinking logically Harry Potter was angry and alone, and hateful.

Draco was tired. Draco had given up, but unfortunately for the vampires he just didn't have the energy to become hateful. They tried to make him hate Harry for giving up, tried to tell him that Harry should have done something and while he may have agreed Draco had spent years hating Potter and now it just didn't seem worth it. Draco Malfoy was depressed. Finally they threw him in a cell and went back to the drawing board extremely vexed, they had expected Harry to be the difficult one not him. After all, he was supposedly already evil wasn't he? Well, things are not always what they seem.

Draco slumped against the wall and studied the shadows around him. Shadows that seemed to move…and have distinct shapes…human life shapes.

"Draco?" came a small female voice. It was the girl he fed from.

"Yes, it's me." he whispered back. The girl crawled slowly from the shadows so he could see he a bit more clearly in the dim light of the torches outside his cell. He had never really studied her before. In other circumstances she would have been a pretty girl, but now she appeared to be too thin and her hair wasn't done, just pulled back with a few frizzy strands sticking out. He face was smudged with dirt and her clothes stained and torn. She shivered.

"Are…are you...um-" the frightened girl started to say but Draco cut her off.

"No- I'm not evil…. Yet…but-soon" he said knowing it was the truth. The girl just nodded and leaned back against the cold rough wall. A few minutes passed and then the two muggles were thrown in. Draco hadn't paid them much attention before…Billy and Joe he remembered were their names. Their eyes were cold and dead but they looked to be in better shape physically than Draco was. Joe was Asian and not even six feet tall with an usually stocky build. His hair was a bit longish, just so it fell in front of his eyes. Billy had dark brown hair that was short and spiked and wore dark baggy clothes.

"You still holding on?" Billy whispered, Draco nodded weakly. Joe snorted.

"Why bother?" he asked his tone lacking the character Draco vaguely recalled from when he had first been brought in fighting and screaming.

Draco shrugged and pondered the question himself.


End file.
